267: Wishy-Washy
Wishy-Washy, A.K.A. Experiment 267, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to grant any wish he hears, but the wishes are usually granted literally. He also has a wish limit meter on his stomach; when the gauge is depleted, he loses his wish-granting power and is deemed useless. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Jumba once tried to use 267 to become the supreme ruler of the universe by wishing it, but due to 267's literal nature, when the wish was granted, Jumba turned into a school ruler. How he turned back remains unknown. He was activated when his pod fell into the hotel's swimming pool. Appearance Wishy-Washy is a light-bluish teddy bear-like experiment with small white fairy-like wings that enable him to fly. He also has a "wand" on his head that lights up every time a wish is granted and is useful for throwing an unsuspecting opponent, like Stitch. Wishy-Washy's tongue also functions similar to a chameleon's tongue. In addition, he has a wish limit meter on his belly, which starts out completely pink. As wishes are granted, the gauge slowly diminishes. Once all the wishes are depleted, the gauge appears white and Wishy-Washy is deemed useless. Special Abilities Wishy-Washy can grant any wish he hears, with the exception of the wish for more wishes, of course. Unfortunately, he is very literal, and the wish will likely not quite turn out as expected. Also, Wishy-Washy has a wish limit meter and loses his wish-granting power when it runs out. He will respond to requests to undo any wish, though it is unknown if the wish is put back on his gauge or if the reversal counts as a wish. Weaknesses Wishy-Washy becomes powerless once the wish limit meter is depleted. He will also reject the wish for more wishes. ''Stitch! Wishy-Washy has appeared multiple times in the ''Stitch! anime, including one instance where he caused a Christmas wish to go awry. Of course, this would mean that there is a way to replenish Wishy-Washy's powers once all of his wishes are depleted, possibly by dehydrating him then reactivating him, as his gauge was full when he was first activated. In another episode, Hämsterviel used Wishy-Washy to wreak havoc at an amusement park the alien scientist created. In "Shogun", it is shown that Wishy-Washy was dehydrated back into an experiment pod and locked in Jumba's vault. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Wishy-Washy ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h01m45s846.jpg|Wishy-Washy's experiment pod ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h02m12s353.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h02m50s259.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h03m06s637.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h03m15s279.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h03m50s658.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h04m01s697.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h04m14s416.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h04m19s624.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h04m26s050.jpg|Granting a wish ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h05m22s746.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h08m41s909.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h08m56s726.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h09m05s618.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h09m50s734.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h10m32s298.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h11m01s224.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h11m57s840.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h12m29s036.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h12m58s540.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h13m34s451.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h14m09s664.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h14m24s544.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h14m37s945.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h15m04s421.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h15m40s306.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h15m56s172.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h16m31s367.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h16m44s765.jpg|Hugging Lilo ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h17m10s894.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h20m04s716.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h20m20s003.jpg|Wishy-Washy's gauge ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h20m33s605.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h21m16s458.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h21m45s417.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h22m04s518.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h22m21s916.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h22m54s003.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h23m14s250.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h26m03s085.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h26m24s876.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h26m53s862.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h27m27s256.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h28m24s661.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h28m50s058.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h30m04s342.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h30m24s282.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h30m45s763.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h31m26s999.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h31m44s217.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h33m01s255.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h33m22s457.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h33m40s496.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h34m02s406.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h34m46s153.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h35m55s359.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h36m42s224.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h37m49s905.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h38m08s324.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h38m18s291.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h38m28s849.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h39m43s145.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h40m20s399.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h40m51s058.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h41m29s247.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h43m02s829.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h50m15s745.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h50m32s484.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h51m02s516.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h52m45s332.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h52m17s516.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h57m43s821.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-22h58m16s227.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-23h13m05s510.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-23h13m26s686.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-23h14m24s176.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-23h14m38s938.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-23h15m09s970.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-23h15m31s923.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-23h16m19s585.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-23h17m07s328.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-23h18m05s614.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-23h19m28s142.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-23h20m22s706.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-23h20m32s089.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-24-23h20m49s259.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h13m06s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m56s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m56s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h18m02s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h15m55s165.png Stitch! Opening ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg We Wishy You a Washy Christmas ScreenCapture 03.02.13 2-03-32.jpg ScreenCapture 03.02.13 2-05-03.jpg ScreenCapture 03.02.13 2-07-01.jpg ScreenCapture 03.02.13 2-06-38.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-07-02h55m12s381.jpg ScreenCapture 03.02.13 2-07-24.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h38m47s091.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h39m59s424.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h40m30s178.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h52m24s617.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h42m03s071.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h42m32s484.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h43m27s240.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h44m40s283.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h45m41s334.jpg ScreenCapture 03.02.13 2-10-44.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h46m37s912.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h47m45s585.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h49m23s333.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h49m26s053.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h54m09s437.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h54m35s636.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h55m01s699.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h56m19s662.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h57m04s196.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h57m57s255.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h59m26s149.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-00h59m54s247.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-01h00m15s717.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-01h00m37s750.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-01h01m37s293.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-01h01m53s433.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-01h04m02s561.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-01h07m14s287.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-01h07m35s880.jpg Stitch Goes to Wishlanda ScreenCapture-19-09-26-02h24m11s622.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-02h24m52s497.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-26-02h25m12s899.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h46m35s163.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h47m01s101.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h52m26s629.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h47m34s505.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h47m56s395.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h48m08s203.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h48m22s161.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h55m25s605.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h55m57s681.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h56m29s877.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h57m25s781.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h58m22s292.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h58m32s748.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h58m47s700.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h59m04s454.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h59m20s043.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-01h59m48s256.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-02h00m01s940.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-02h00m24s430.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-02h00m47s906.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-02h00m59s718.jpg Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-02-21.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-02-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-03-17.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-04-14.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-05-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-07-21.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-08-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 21-31-41.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 21-33-24.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-09-08.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Wishy-Washy.png Miscellaneous Panes45.jpg Trivia *It is unknown exactly how Wishy-Washy grants wishes; it could be he warps reality, manipulates probability, or just breaks the laws of physics. **Jumba refers to Wishy-Washy as a "fulfiller of wishes" and as a failure because his "experiment was too literal" since "programming for wish fulfillment is very difficult", and "they never turned out quite as expected." **Ironically, given that Jumba stated in the ''Stitch! anime that Witch is the only magic-using experiment, it is very unlikely that Wishy-Washy uses magic to fulfill wishes. *Although it is said Wishy-Washy would lose his wish-granting power once his meter was depleted, every time he has appeared, his wishing gauge was replenished, implying that he loses his wish-granting power only temporarily and must wait for the energy to replenish. *Wishy-Washy's diet apparently includes books and papers. *Wishy-Washy's pod color is green. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Wishy-Washy as: "Experiment 267. Primary function: Granting wishes." *Wishy-Washy is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments